I Turn To You Songfic
by lily-the-angel
Summary: A songfic about Bulma and Vegeta on one rainy night


I Turn To You  
  
~*~I dun own DBZ or I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera. This just came to me as I was surfing the web lol. Please no flames.~*~  
  
*When I'm lost in the rain*  
  
*In your eyes I know*  
  
*I'll find the light to light my way*  
  
*When I'm scared, losing ground*  
  
*When my world is going crazy*  
  
*You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there*  
  
*Pushing me to the top*  
  
*You're always there giving me all you've got*  
  
( Bulma watched the rain fall silently down her balcony windows thinking about all that has happened today. First off...her and Yamcha were no longer together because he was no fun to fight with, he was way to fickle ( which made her angry one to many times) and last but not least she was in love with someone else. )  
  
*For a shield from the storm*  
  
*For a friend*  
  
*For a love to keep me safe and warm*  
  
*I turn to you*  
  
*For the strength to be strong*  
  
*For the will to carry on*  
  
*For everything you do*  
  
*For everything that's true*  
  
*I turn to you*  
  
( Bulma watched as Vegeta left the outside GR room and headed inside doing what he normally does best....Yell or Eat in this case. Of course she had already set Vegeta's dinner up so she won't have to face him. But she knew sooner or later she would have, Bulma thought as she sings along with her radio very soft and beautiful. )  
  
*When I lose the will to win*  
  
*I just reach for you*  
  
*And I can reach the sky again*  
  
*I can do anything*  
  
*'Coz your love is so amazing*  
  
*'Coz your love inspires me*  
  
*And when I need a friend*  
  
*You're always on my side*  
  
*Giving me faith, taking me through the night*  
  
( Vegeta looked down at the table filled with food he was shocked that he didn't have to remind the Onna. Just before he was about to sit down he heard singing his sensitive ears picked up on Bulma's singing. Vegeta tilts his head some trying to hear a bit better seeing that he can't he sat down and started to quickly and less messy )  
  
*For a shield from the storm*  
  
*For a friend*  
  
*For a love to keep me safe and warm*  
  
*I turn to you*  
  
*For the strength to be strong*  
  
*For the will to carry on*  
  
*For everything you do*  
  
*For everything that's true*  
  
*I turn to you*  
  
( Vegeta just turned on the bots commanding them to pick up his plates, wash, dry and put them away. He turned on his heal as the bots begin to do his bidding as he walked upstairs he now could hear the onna sing some earth song about turning to someone. )  
  
*For the arms to be my shelter*  
  
*Through all the rain*  
  
*For truth that will never change*  
  
*For someone to lean on*  
  
*For a heart I can rely on through anything*  
  
*For that one I can run to*  
  
( Vegeta managed to slip in quietly in the Onna's room since her attention was outside to the rain fully. He could tell she had a lot on her mind so he stayed in the shadows listening to the onna's singing which he found comforting for some odd reason )  
  
*For a shield from the storm*  
  
*For a friend*  
  
*For a love to keep me safe and warm*  
  
*I turn to you*  
  
*For the strength to be strong*  
  
*For the will to carry on*  
  
*For everything you do*  
  
*For everything that's true*  
  
*I turn to you*  
  
( As Bulma finished the song she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She softly brushed it away now feeling completly alone for once in her life. Vegeta still keeping in the shadows walked right up behind the onna placing his hands on both her small shoulders. )  
  
"Vegeta" Bulma whispered once the music ended  
  
"Why are you crying now Onna?" Vegeta asked her not sure he would want to know the answer  
  
"I turn to you" Bulma said softly knowing he heard her sing  
  
"I don't understand woman" Vegeta said confused  
  
"For a shield from the storm....For a love to keep me safe and warm....I turn to you...For the strength to be strong...For the will to carry on...For everything you do...For everything thats true....I turn to you...." Bulma sang softly once more but with strength she felt with Vegeta's hands on her shoulders  
  
"Why Onna....Why would you turn to me when I killed millions....And you know that" Vegeta asked her as he now looked out the window.  
  
"Vegeta you was being used for freeza's sick pleasure! I turn to you because you show me strength and I feel safe with you....Because.....Aishiteru Vegeta..." Bulma said as she now looked down at her hands.  
  
"Makai" Vegeta whispered  
  
"Its not impossible Vegeta....I see the good in you. And I don't care what the others say you're better then that and I know you won't harm me since you haven't done so." Bulma said now looking up at him  
  
"Onna you don't know what you are getting into....I don't know this emotion. I can't give you what the others can...." Vegeta said a bit harshly as he crossed his arms in his pose.  
  
( Vegeta watched as Bulma stood fire in her eyes he knew he wasn't walking from this one without a verbal fight. Sad to say, Vegeta thought...that he did like those verbal sparring )  
  
"I know excatly what I'm getting into Vegeta! You don't treat me like others have treated me Vegeta! The others just want my brains, beauty, money and body! Not once did I hear you ask me about money. I know you respect my brains since I built that GR and Training bots or whatever else I happen to come up with because of you! You is all I need or ever wanted in my life Vegeta..." Bulma said  
  
"You barely know me woman....How do you know I'm not using you for those things as well?" Vegeta said coldly  
  
( Bulma crossed her arms thinking this was going to take a while )  
  
"Well Vegeta.....Several times you almost blasted Yamcha with jealousy when he was about to kiss me and you didn't think I saw that at the time. You also have nowhere to go. Plus everytime I see you in the living room and the doorbell rings you threaten which ever guy is at our door. So don't act like you don't care since I can see it in your eyes" Bulma said  
  
"Kuso what have you done to me woman" Vegeta said  
  
"Nothing actually" Bulma said  
  
( Bulma walked to Vegeta placing her hand softly on his cheek as he closed his eyes. Bulma herself was barely breathing since she didn't want to be blasted for this. Bulma let Vegeta's hands rest softly on her hips as he breathed in her deeply. Soon her arms was around his neck hugging him softly she soon felt Vegeta's face on the side of her neck as she rubbed his back softly. )  
  
"Vegeta" Bulma whispered  
  
"Hmm Onna?" Vegeta said  
  
"Stay with me......be mine as I want to be yours" Bulma said a little brave  
  
( Vegeta looked at her now as he tilt his head some thinking )  
  
"I can only give you my strengths and faults Onna. Thats all I have" Vegeta said  
  
"Thats all I want Vegeta" Bulma said  
  
"So be it Onna but don't say I didn't warn you" Vegeta said  
  
( Bulma smiled fully as Vegeta smirked down at her then he leaned down and kissed her softly sealing whatever faults and promises there are as he felt her kiss back. But as Vegeta kissed his Onna he promised himself that she will only see his soft side and no one else. )  
  
~*~I tried not to make Vegeta too soft! ^_^ Please review~*~ 


End file.
